


Irresitible

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha!Seb, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Charles, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Charles goes into heat, Sebastian finds him hard to resist when he asks for help.





	Irresitible

**Author's Note:**

> I have tagged this work as "dubious consent", while this isn't really explicit or intentional, I understand it could be read that way, which I why I have tagged it anyway.
> 
> Comments/kudos are very much welcome!

Sebastian had known Charles was an omega since he’d joined the Ferrari Driver Academy. It was common knowledge within the team, but not to the press and the rest of the grid. It was Ferrari’s job to protect to young omega; Charles did not want people to know, he did not want them to judge him, he did not want to be shunned by his fellow drivers and rivals. And Seb made it his business to keep an eye on his potential future teammate, not just because team loyalty was something he valued, and he wanted to keep Charles amenable. But because the German alpha had never had an omega as a teammate before, there had never been an omega in Formula 1 after all, he was interested in finding out what that particular dynamic would be.

He didn’t know how Ferrari helped him deal with his monthly heats, but they must have had an efficient method for Charles to be able to pass as a beta so well. Ferrari did, after all, pride themselves on having the most meticulous professionalism. That was why Sebastian could not understand why he was sat in the press conference next to Charles, and could sense the first wave of his heat hitting the young driver. Not only could his well trained nose pick up the scent, but when he looked sideways, he could see him sweating and shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and not just because of the bright lights and the scrutiny of the media. He kept a relatively calm expression, but Sebastian could sense him panicking. He hoped that he could sense it only because he was sitting so close, and no one else in the room could. Because he was giving off the uniquely desirable scent of a desperate omega, and even Sebastian was having trouble keeping his hands to himself.

When they were finally told they could leave Charles practically bolted out of there, but Sebastian followed closely behind. Charles was so focused on getting somewhere private and quiet that he didn’t notice he was being followed. Sebastian was surprised that he couldn’t instinctively sense that an alpha was close. But maybe he was so far gone that his body was calling out for someone to take him.

“Charles?” Sebastian called out once they were in a quieter part of the paddock. Charles spun around instantly, trying to hide the distress and discomfort he was so evidently feeling. Sebastian felt his stomach lurch at the sight of him, his plump lips parted as he panted slightly, his palms wiping against his jeans. He couldn’t see his eyes beneath the sunglasses, but he knew if he could, then he would see that his pupils were blown wide.

“S-seb. I need to, uh, I have to go-,” he stammered, not quite backing away from Seb, but leaning as far from him as he could.

Sebastian stepped closer, mostly to see his reaction. He saw him inhale sharply, and his hands curled into fists. He knew that his most primal instincts were screaming out for the release Seb could give him. Sebastian postured slightly, establishing his dominant alpha status through his body language.

“Charles what’s happening?” he asked, as though he couldn’t sense it.

“I forgot to take my suppressants,” he groaned, running his hand through his hair, “I-I didn’t realise it was time for my heat. I thought it would be okay. I’m just so busy with it being my home race a-and…”

“Charles, Charles. It’s okay,” Sebastian said, placing his hand on Charles’ arm. And he could feel him shaking beneath his grip.

He knew he ought to take him to the Ferrari physio, or his own trainer to get the suppressants. But God, he was only human, and Charles looked so helpless. Sebastian wondered if he’d ever been taken before, especially during a heat. He could feel himself rubbing his thumb along his clothed skin, and Charles shuddered, so responsive to even the slightest touch.

“Help me. Please.”

Sebastian didn’t know what Charles was asking for, but he knew one way he could help.

“Come with me,” he ordered, injecting a hint of authority into his voice, so the omega in Charles couldn’t refuse.

He let go of Charles’ arm, but knew he would follow as he weaved his way through the crowd and led him into the Ferrari motorhome and into his driver room. He walked quickly, not wanting anyone else to catch onto what was happening to Charles. Charles looked confused when Sebastian pushed him in ahead of him and locked the door behind them.

“Do you have something I can take?” he asked, looking around Seb’s room, like he would be able to see something.

Sebastian just smiled and shook his head.

“I’m an alpha, I don’t need suppressants. I can call someone to bring you some though. I just thought it’d be better for you to be away from people.”

“Thank you,” Charles said, sounding incredibly grateful.

 _God_ , he sounded so innocent, Sebastian thought. Charles pulled off his jacket, and put it down on the chair in the corner of the room. He’d be feeling it now, his body temperature rising as his heat truly started to kick in.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Sebastian said, gesturing towards the makeshift bed that he used for massages and napping. Charles gingerly sat down, holding himself rigid as Sebastian sat down next to him. He didn’t say anything about the fact that Sebastian hadn’t called anyone to help yet.

“How long has it been since your last heat?”

“Over a year.”

Seb fought back a groan. Once he was in the throws of his heat, it would be hard to satisfy his youthful urges. He would throw himself at any willing alpha who presented themselves to him. And looking as fresh faced and simpering as Charles did, it wouldn’t be hard to find someone to help out.

“That’s a very long time. Maybe it’d be better for you to let off some steam before you take those suppressants,” Sebastian suggested, resting his hand on Charles’ jean-clad thigh and taking delight in the way he flinched and shivered at the same time.

“I’ve never…not while I’ve been in heat,” he said leaning into Seb’s touch in a way they both knew was subconscious.

“Then you don’t know how good it feels, to give yourself up to someone, to give yourself your fill,” Seb leaned in to whisper in his ear, letting his lips just graze against his skin. He watched Charles’ mouth fall open and his head tilt back. He was practically vibrating with unreleased tension.

“Seb I can’t,” he shook his head, though his body was saying something entirely different.

“Sure you can.”

Sebastian turned Charles’ face towards him, and took in his expression. He looked like he was begging Seb not to, because he knew he couldn’t refuse. He ran his thumb across his cheekbone before he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Charles didn’t open up immediately, Sebastian could sense it would take a bit of working to do that. But though he didn’t reciprocate, he parted his lips and let Sebastian slip his tongue into his mouth, drinking in the taste of him. That particular omega scent got even stronger, even though Charles was just letting Sebastian kiss him, he knew it was playing to every one of his instincts, satisfying his most basic needs.

When Sebastian pushed his body against Charles’ he felt him whimper and he relaxed further, even though his body was lax, still just letting Sebastian run his lips across his face and down his neck.

“I’ll give you those suppressants, I promise,” Sebastian whispered, pulling back a little to look at Charles’ flushed face, “Just let me help you first.”

“I shouldn’t,” Charles said, scrunching his face up and shaking his head as Sebastian began to pop the buttons on the collar of his polo shirt.

“But you want to,” Sebastian pointed out as he slowly pushed the shirt up Charles’ chest, revealing a toned set of abs, Charles still didn’t respond but he let Sebastian pull it up over his head.

“Seb,” he sounded like he was begging now, as Sebastian ran his hands over his chest, his body twisting at the touch. Sebastian knew he would be sensitive, but this was unlike anything he’d experienced. His touch seemed to be setting Charles’ nerves alight. Charles cried out and his body jerked when Sebastian gripped one of his nipples between two of his fingers, twisting it a little.

“God you’re perfect,” Sebastian purred, leaning in to kiss his neck again. Charles’ body instantly curved up against his, so Sebastian had to grip his back just to stop him from falling back.

“Please.”

Sebastian was so high on the feeling of Charles that he didn’t particularly care what it was he was asking for at this point. He tugged him by the shoulders gently, finding it easy to get him to move, and positioned him so he was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Seeing him sat like that, staring up at him hesitantly, gave Seb a rush of power, appealing to his alpha instincts.

“Let’s see what you can do,” Sebastian muttered, more to himself as he undid his jeans, just pushing them down to his thighs. There was no need to get rid of them entirely. He didn’t look at Charles as he got his cock out, stroking himself a couple of times to make sure he was hard enough. It wasn’t particularly difficult, Charles had a tantalising effect on him.

He glanced at Charles, who was licking his lips in anticipation, while looking nervous at the same time.

“Ever done this before?” Sebastian asked as he curled a hand around the back of Charles’ head.

“No,” he said, his voice coming out cracked and shaky.

Admittedly, there was no real need for Sebastian to do this, if anything this would just frustrate Charles, get him more worked up. But this was typical of the dynamic between an alpha and an omega. The omega in Charles yearned to be submissive, just as much as Seb desired to dominate.

He felt a low groan work its way up from the back of his throat as he pushed Charles’ head onto his dick, and he was enveloped into the warmth of his mouth. He gave him a second before he kept pushing, working his way deeper until he could feel Charles resisting a little, not used to the feeling.

Charles looked up at him, already looking debauched with his mouth stretched wide, his cheeks red and his eyes already watering. Sebastian pulled out and watched Charles take into a shaky gasp of air.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, stroking the back of Charles’ head in an oddly paternal gesture.

This time when he pushed himself into Charles’ mouth he felt him sucking lightly, using his tongue to stimulate Seb to full hardness.

“Fuck yeah, that’s more like it,” Sebastian groaned, “Your mouth was made for this.”

Charles hummed at the compliment and began to bob his head with a little more vigour. But it was still a tame pace, and Sebastian wanted more from the young omega.

He used his free hand to lift his hips off the bed, giving himself a little more leverage, and he began to thrust into Charles’ mouth, shallowly at first. Charles’ eyes widened as Seb’s swollen cock began to hit the back of his throat, and he instantly began to struggle, but Seb held him steady. Maybe he shouldn’t have enjoyed the gagging sounds that started to grace his ears, but he it sent a thrill up his spine.

“Just relax Charles, it’ll make it easier,” he reassured him, despite speeding up his thrusts. Charles did relax his throat, allowing Seb the room he needed, but he could tell it was still uncomfortable.

He didn’t let up until he could feel himself on the cusp of his orgasm. And he pushed Charles down onto his cock, holding him down as he finally finished down his throat.

“Go on, swallow it all,” he said, a growl in his voice.

Charles gasped when Sebastian finally pulled out, spit and cum dripping down his chin, and he coughed, clearly struggling with the new sensation of having someone cum into his mouth. Sebastian let go of him, letting him rest his head against the massage bed to catch his breath, wiping his own hands on his jeans, sighing as he enjoyed the post-orgasm feeling wash through him. Now he was satisfied, he could turn his attention to the omega still kneeling at his feet.

The scent of arousal was stronger now, and from his angle, Sebastian could see the erection straining against Charles’ jeans. He was breathing hard, half from exhaustion, and when he glanced up at Seb, turning his head to the side, he could see that he had him right where he needed him.

“Please Seb, I need…” he didn’t say what he needed, but Sebastian could figure out what it was. He hadn’t even bothered to wipe the cum from his face, it still staining his skin like some kind of brand, something that told Seb he belonged to him. Not quite, he wasn’t about to bond with the young omega, definitely not. But he was clearly submitting to him.

“Stand up,” he said, sitting back a little in a more comfortable position. Charles did so immediately, finally moving to wipe his face clean.

Sebastian admired him for a moment, tilting his head like he was deciding what to do, though he already had that planned out.

“Now strip.”

Charles undressed himself like getting naked was the only thing he wanted to do. Once his clothes lay in a pile on the floor, he stood in front of Sebastian, blushing furiously, unable to meet his eye, his hands clasped behind him back, and his dick standing to attention against the tanned skin of his stomach. It wouldn’t take much to get him off, but once probably wouldn’t do. He was shaking slightly, though whether from fear, or nerves, or arousal, it was impossible to tell.

Sebastian stood up and circled Charles, before he settled behind him. It was possible to see how wet he was from where he stared down at his pert arse, and Seb felt more arousal stir in the pit of his stomach, to see how open and willing he was, whether he wanted to be or not. Wordlessly, he pushed at Charles shoulders so he was bent in half, his hands braced on the bed, and he kicked his legs apart so he could get a better look at him.

He started by gently massaging his cheeks, running his warm hands along the hot skin of his bum, keeping his fingers away from the puckered hole that was hidden beneath the crack. He could hear Charles whimpering, but he didn’t say anything. Finally, he used his hands to spread his cheeks apart, exposing him fully. Charles turned to look at what he was doing.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you,” he reassured him again, pressing his face into his arse to lick a wet stripe across his hole. Charles jerked at the contact, his body trying to squirm away, but Sebastian could feel him quivering beneath his tongue, seeking out further stimulation.

He laughed lightly, pulling away, giving his right cheek a playful slap.

“Look at you. You’re so desperate for this,” he groaned, slapping his arse again, this time being rewarded with a low groan, “Like that?”

He could see Charles was blushing again, though he was staring at the blank wall in front of him rather than at Seb. He didn’t answer, so Sebastian dived back in, this time probing his hole with his tongue, breaching the tight ring of muscle and feeling Charles’ body give in to his ministrations. Once he set up a steady rhythm of fucking him with his tongue, he tested Charles’ reaction when he smacked his ass again. He was already moaning prettily from his tongue, and he cried out each time Sebastian’s hand made contact with his skin, even when he varied the intensity and position. Sebastian was glad for the soundproof walls when he realised just how vocal Charles was.

“Do you think I can make you cum like this? Without even touching your cock once,” he asked, pulling back a little to give Charles a respite.

“ _Seb,_ ” Charles groaned, pushing his ass back towards Sebastian. He knew that was a yes to his question.

“I’ll let you cum,” he said, this time instead of using his tongue, he thrust two fingers into Charles’ wet hole, feeling the slick heat swallowing them up. It didn’t take him long to prod about and find his prostrate, and when he did, Charles’ arms collapsed and with his face pressed into the thin mattress, he came messily across the bed, his cries muffled.

Sebastian scissored his fingers a couple times, making Charles writhe from the overstimulation, before he pulled them out, seeing Charles’ hole fluttered at the sudden emptiness. He slapped his ass one last time, harder than before, and this time Charles barely reacted, obviously still coming down from his orgasm. But Seb could still he was still hard, his heat increasing the amount it would take to satisfy him, and his youth and lack of experience clearly intensifying that further.

“Looks like you still need more,” Seb said, reaching out to give Charles’ tender cock a single stroke. He moaned softly at the contact, turning his face to look at Seb who had sat next to him on the bed. His eyes were half closed, like he was falling into a half-unconscious state; his arousal was that high and his desire so strong.

“Seb can you…” he started to speak, sitting up, his movements slow and tired.

“What do you want?” Seb asked, gripping his chin in one of his hands, making him look him in the face.

“Can you fuck me?” he asked, his face turning bright red as he looked him in the eyes while he spoke. Sebastian just smirked, watching Charles fall apart so easily had gotten him hard in no time, and he would relish in the feeling of filling this pretty young omega.

“Do you want my cock inside of you?” he asked, stroking his jaw.

“Yes,” Charles whispered, clearly embarrassed.

“I want you to ride me,” Seb pressed a kiss to his cheek, feeling his own arousal intensify at the image of Charles sat astride him, bouncing on his dick. Charles swallowed hard but nodded.

Sebastian lay down on his back, and wait for Charles to straddle him. He seemed nervous, but like he knew what he was doing when he grabbed Sebastian’s dick so he could guide it into of his tight hole, sinking down onto him with a breathless moan. He paused for a second, looking at Sebastian expectantly.

“I want you to get yourself off,” he said, running his hands up Charles’ thighs. Though it was hard to resist the urge to fuck his dick into his slick heat, he restrained himself.

Charles was hesitant at first, but he put his hands on Seb’s chest, leaning forward a little to get a better angle, and he slowly started to move on his cock. He was slow at first, clearly getting used to the stretch, but pretty soon he had his eyes closed, his head tilted back and he was working himself furiously, moving with the single goal of reaching his climax.

“God, you’re a perfect little slut,” he praised, watching Charles’ mouth fall open, sensing that he was getting close. Seb gripped his hips and thrust into him a couple times, just enough to push him over the edge, his back arching as he came again with a throaty groan, his cum getting all over Sebastian’s stomach this time. He seemed more spent than before, but Sebastian had only had the one orgasm, and watching Charles had gotten him very worked up.

He let Charles clamber off him before he flipped him over, like he weighed nothing. Charles automatically got onto his hands and knees, like he knew what Sebastian wanted. But Seb hooked his hands up under his shoulders, so they were both kneeling, Seb’s chest pressed to Charles’ back, and he found it easy to push inside his stretched hole this time. Once he was settled, he wrapped an arm around Charles’ waist, keeping his other around his shoulder, and when he thrust into Charles he made sure he was hitting him deep and hard.

“Seb!” he gasped, his eyes flying open as he angled his thrust perfectly to hit his prostate. He almost looked in pain, but Sebastian recognised it as the feeling of all-consuming pleasure, so overwhelming he didn’t know how to respond to the constant stimulation.

“I know you love it,” he growled, gripping onto Charles harder, “You take it so well.’

Charles bit his lip and began to whimper as Seb pounded into him, pistoning his hips at an incredible speed. Gone were his soft moans and groans, instead replaced by cries of ecstasy and pain, matching Seb’s concentrated grunts.

“Seb I can’t, it’s too much,” he sobbed, gasping for air as Sebastian kept up his brutal pace. Sebastian repositioned his arms so Charles was leaning against him more, his back arched and his head resting on Seb’s shoulder.

“Sshh, I’ve got you,” he soothed him, “I’m going to cum inside you.”

“Fuck, fuck,” he whimpered, tears flowing from his eyes by this point, his entire body shaking every time Seb thrust into him. He looked completely wrecked, his hands flying to his face as he came for a third time, considerably less cum flowing from his cock this time.

He went almost entirely boneless in Seb’s arms as he continued to thrust into him, feeling his hole clenching around his cock as the aftershocks of his orgasm hit him again and again.

He barely whimpered when Seb came inside him with a low groan, pumping his load inside of him, making sure he was empty before he pulled out, letting Charles slump forward onto the bed, his hole leaking obscenely from where he bared it. Seb collected some of the excess on his fingers, and probed Charles’ lip with them.

“Come on, eat it up,” he encouraged, watching as Charles opened his move lazily, and sucked on Seb’s fingers dutifully, “That’s a good boy.”

“Will you get me the suppressants now?” he asked, his voice exhausted, once Seb withdrew his hand.

“Of course.”

He stroked his hair as he reached over for his phone, ready to text the right person. He regarded Charles for a second, totally spent, and all because of Sebastian.

“You know, if you want that Ferrari seat next year, I can help you get it?” he said as he typed a text into his phone.

“Huh?” Charles looked confused by the change in topic, but maybe his brain was sluggish after the brutal fucking.

“I definitely think there’s an arrangement we can work out. And you’d be a great asset to the team.”


End file.
